Of Julian and Dana
by fairfax
Summary: Yeahhh, I changed this story around. Lemme know if there's something I can do to improve it, aside from just deleting it. There's more to come, like it or not.


She sat on her bed, which was rather precariously high off the floor for her size. Curled up in a bright blue blanket, she brushed away strands of bright auburn hair off her face as a very funny movie was playing on the television. It was Dana's second night at college, and she felt as though summer had gone in an instant. Looking around the dorm room, she looked at all of the shadows of her friends that were watching the movie with her, and she smiled contently. But the smile quickly faded, as she thought about how she really felt. Sure, here she was surrounded by her group of really close friends that were always there for her, but she still felt alone, as if she had lost something. She closed her eyes and mulled the idea over in her head, when suddenly she heard a voice that made her finally realize something.

"_Cause I like you_" it said with a confident tone.

This made Dana jump a little, and then look around nervously to see if she had drawn any attention. She snuck out of the room to use the bathroom, all the while thinking of what she should do about her feelings. At one point she had feelings for him too, but she was already in a relationship when she had felt that way. _Another time_, she thought to herself, _and I would have been very happy_. But now she was single again, and thought that maybe this would be another time. Making her way back from the bathroom, she slowly pressed the door open, so as not to draw attention, and she stepped back into the room and closed the door, putting the room in near pitch black again. Slowly and carefully, she took only two steps to reach the side of her bed and looked underneath it.

There on the blue futon was the person whose voice echoed in her head. Julian was in the same grade as her, and they had become good friends after living in the same building the previous year. He was a very complex person within their group, often times acting rather bitter and sarcastic towards everyone, but he did have his good points. Although seldom, he had a very good sense of humor, and always knew what to say to make her smile, even telling her that she had a beautiful smile and that he'd do whatever it took to keep her smiling. But now, the whole group was in different buildings scattered about the campus, so their meetings like this were going to be frequent and looked-forward to. So there she was, kneeling on the floor looking at the body of her interest.

He was slender, with an athletic build, and very tall. She briefly looked down at her own body, which was a slight "pear" shape, but still beautiful nonetheless in the eyes of Julian. Her light skin shone against the light of the television as a hand reached out to see if he was sleeping or not. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief that he was, but she had know all along that he was a rather heavy sleeper. Then something happened that made all the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. Dana watched as Julian moved a little despite being as far back on the futon as possible, and she heard him breathe very faintly "Dana" with a light smile on his face. Her eyes lit up and her cheeks turned red. She couldn't believe that he was thinking about her, even though she thought he had stopped feeling that way about her shortly after she told him that they couldn't be together. But then she thought to herself, _what if it's not what I think_? _What if he still doesn't like me like that, and he's just dreaming_? If he wasn't thinking of her in that sense, then she had to find out.

It was a very blunt way of approaching the situation: first, she scanned the area to see if anyone was looking, then she slowly and carefully crawled onto the futon, which was hers in the first place, so she had every right to be there should she need to explain herself.. She slowly inched back on the futon so that her shoulders were pressed against his chest. In her mind, how he reacted now would determine how he felt about her, despite the number of actual ways that this situation could go down.

He stirred again, this time saying "what're you doing here?" in a very groggy and low tone.

She turned over to face him and defend herself, but she stopped when she saw his eyes. Those hazel eyes, which were usually very cold, were now filled with a strange mixture of confusion and joy, she was lost in them. He looked into her crystal blue eyes, and a grin appeared on his face.

"What?" she asked very off set.

He slowly moved his head forward until their noses were about an inch apart, and with one final push, pressed his lips against hers. The sounds of laughter slowly disappeared until she could only hear her own thoughts. _Well, I got my answer_. He pulled away slowly and smiled at her expression, which had gone from shocked to pleased.

"Dana, I know that you-" was all he could get out before she stole a quick kiss from him, and buried her head in his chest. He loved her smile, and she smiled even more as she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her closer. Julian kissed the top of her head, smelling the sweet scent of watermelon, and drifted back to sleep. Dana laid there, a million thoughts of both positive and negative results were racing through her mind, but soon disappeared when she felt Julian give her a tight hug. She felt his heartbeat slowly lull her to sleep, and said very quietly "it's about time" before her eyes finally closed and she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
